1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. (“JP”) 2009-89114 provides a tally lamp that turns on on-camera to a front surface of an image pickup apparatus, and thus this image pickup apparatus can inform a subject person of an on-camera state. FIG. 10 of JP 09-275516 provides a tally lamp to a rear surface of a grip portion of an image pickup apparatus, and thus this image pickup apparatus can inform an operator of an on-camera state. JP 09-055875 makes transparent a grip portion of an image pickup apparatus and provides a tally lamp inside of the grip portion, enabling an operator to view the tally lamp from the top.
However, the tally lamp becomes invisible in JP 09-055875 when the operator holds the grip portion. The operator cannot visually confirm the tally lamp provided on the front surface as in JP 2009-89114 or the tally lamp provided on the rear surface as in JP 09-275516.